


Together Again

by RodimusPrime12



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodimusPrime12/pseuds/RodimusPrime12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: - Ones thought lost to each other once again are found. Slight hint of crossover but not by much. AU TFA hint of G1 elements</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

Together Again

Disclaimer. I don't own Transformers. They are owned by Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a quick spin around the block.

Summary: - Ones thought lost to each other once again are found. Slight hint of crossover but not by much. AU TFA hint of G1 elements.

 

It was a day like any other for the Earth bound of stopping the Decepticons and catching villains of earth, but that is not where our story begins. No today our story starts in the Office off to the side of the Med Bay, of the Earth bound Autobots. Our scene begins with the Autobot Medic Ratchet sat behind his desk, a picture held in his servos, stroking the edge of the frame despondently. "I wish you two were here with me, I miss your arms around me and the warmth of your sparks wrapping around me keeping me safe from harm. Your pure words of love filling the silence of the long nights." he whispered sadly. He loathed the alt form he was using but he had to put up with it. He had eventually become fed up with the advances from other mechs and even some femmes over the eons and so he had taken a new for totally opposite to that of his original alt form.

Suddenly a knock came at his office door pulling him from his thoughts, quickly sub spacing the photo he called out to the mech on the other side, "Come in," Optimus Prime entered through the door into Ratchets office, "Optimus what can I do for you?"

"Ratchet. I'm sorry to disturb you but Rodimus Prime," the young Prime said the mechs name with a sigh at the youth of today, "is here and we have to go and meet him and the new Autobots that are arriving here to help. Rodimus has been ordered by Sentinel to tell us that we have to be in our first Earth modes but since this is our first time here we're alright"

Ratchet sighed if only Optimus knew. He shoved back from his desk and standing made his way round the edge to lean against the front of the desk. "Right lad you go ahead and I'll follow you out in a moment and meet the crew at the entrance " he told the young mech far too young to have been dragged into the chaos that Megatron had wrought, all the death and destruction against any that had dared to oppose them. Waiting for the young Prime to leave his office before standing up from his leaning position and accessing his neural network and switched to his first alt mode an ambulance with full white body, red servos; waist and crosses. (G1 Ratchet basically)It had been a long time since he had used this alt form but orders were orders even if he was older than any of the bots present in todays gathering. This done Ratchet headed out of his office by the med bay and headed for the entrance of our base in Detroit were everyone was waiting, since the old crew died, they were still in their Detroit forms. When Ratchet walked out with his original form the optics of the crew comically widened at his look which was so radically different from the only alt mode that they had seen him with. This form you see had a lot of slopes and curves in the right places that made him look more feminine but Ratchet did not care it was the form he had had with his bond mates and they had loved him regardless. Ratchet stood there for a moment waiting for everyone to come out of their stupor but eventually he grew irritated and snapped at the crew; "If you lot don't stop staring at me and get going. I'll reformat you all into toasters!…and that goes for you as well Optimus I don't care if you are the commanding officer. GET MOVING!" Before Ratchet had even finished the other mechs had taken off as if Megatron and his team were on their tails none of them wanting to risk the wrath of Ratchet the Hatchet, who followed the others at a more sedate pace over to where Sentinels ship, the Steel Haven had landed.

By the time that Ratchet arrived at the ship the ramp was already down with Ironhide standing at the top admiring the views and beauty of the city as well as the surrounding nature and wildlife with an apprenhensive look upon his face plates at never have been on an organic planet before. But when Ironhide caught sight of the medic approaching the rest of his crew he smiled at him and wolf whistled. Yet immediately after he did a resounding CLANG! Was heard as something flew from within the ship and hitting the back of his helm, sending him crashing to the floor were he stayed having been knocked offline by the force of the blow, bounced and landed with a clatter at the medics feet....It was a wrench. Leaning down Ratchet picked it up and studied it closely, for it was not just any old wrench it was one of his own, one that he had not seen since getting separated from his bond mates all those vorns ago, he had dropped it in the rush and had never been able to find it.

Ratchet never saw his bond mates again after that day everyone saying that they had joined the well of Sparks and after such a length of time he had started to believe them. Over the years many mechs and femmes had approached him but they had all given up in the end. Ratchet remembered that day and ones that had preceded

Flashback _The day had begun so well Iacon had been shining brilliantly within the dark of the night, illuminated by its people within. A young Ratchet hurriedly moved along one of the many bridges leading away from the main city centres towards the residential quarters of Iacon. He was excited bouncing up and down along his path. He'd done it. He'd finally made it. He'd been made a full medic and not just that he'd been selected by Prime (G1 Prime) and the council to be his chief medic on board the Ark as it set out on it's mission. Now he was rushing home to tell the twins, his bondmates to tell them the news. He was continuing on his way he had neared residential quarter when sudden a large explosion rocked the very foundations of the city, followed immediately by a huge billow of smoke and fire. Ratchet had swerved suddenly rocked by the explosion almost careening off the edge._

 _He sudden felt an overwhelming sense from his bond mates of extreme anger as well as a heart wrenching sense of fear he had never felt this from Sunstreaker and Sideswipe before whatever was happening must be truly horrific. Alarmed at this feel of emotion Ratchet kicked up a gear reaching beyond his limit to reach a top speed that normally he would have no hope of achieving hurrying to get to his mates. He knew not how much time had passed but it seemed to take an age but when he arrived the carnage he witnessed was enough to almost make him loose his earlier energon ration from the death and destruction that layed before his eyes. He could not see clearly for the thickness of the smog billowing and burning. He rushed forwards trying to find any sign of his beloveds but nothing could be found. After 2 cycles of frantic searching Ratchet stumbled his way out of the immediate action taking place to quell the flames and find any survivors. He collapesed to his knees and began retching trying to perg the sick feeling that had over taken him he had been unable to find any signs of the two the only thing he had found was a broken photo of the two standing together with their arms around their smaller mate all three smiling in happiness at the camera. He couldn't take forcing himslef to his peds his grief threatening to overwhelm his senses carried him on the winds as he began to run away from the destruction and in the direction towards the ship docks straight for the Ark he couldn't stay there another minute._ End Flashback

The sound of peds on the ramp brought him from his memories of the pain from all those vorns ago, everyone was now in front of him and so he could not make out who everyone was looking at.

"Welcome to Detroit on Earth, it's a pleasure to meet you both. Let me introduce you to the members of my team, this Bumblebee, Prowl, Bulkhead, this is Sari and I am Optimus Prime." Optimus said pointing at each member in time, the two mechs nodding politely in greetings, neither saying a word. Ratchet still couldn't see who Optimus was introducing everyone to but what got him was that his leader had not said his name. "We also have on our team our most important member of the team our medic who keeps us all in one piece…"here Optimus pause for a moment and gestured for the others to step aside so that he could introduce the medic but before he could say anything a shout from the top of the ramp was heard,

"RATCHET!"

This caused Ratchets head to jerk upwards in surprise and stare in shock at what could only be his past standing right in front of him beginning to make their way down the ramp. "Sunny... Sides" he spoke softly gazing upon the two approaching mechs frozen to the spot in disbelief before coming to his senses and running forward shouting the twins names as he ran the last distance between them, "SUNSTREAKER! SIDESWIPE!" before long he was swept up and twirled around by the golden twin, who had a huge smile upon his often surly faceplates whilst Ratchets laughed loudly with glee at being reunited with his bond mates, before be pulled tight to said mech chest in a crushing hug with the red twin hugging him from behind Ratchet sandwiched between them in a loving embrace for the first time in a long time Ratchet felt at peace.

Both twins nuzzling and reassuring themselves that their bond mate was safe and really here. "I thought I lost you" Ratchet cried from within his cocoon energon tears flowing freely from his optics as he tucked his head underneath Sunstreaker chin and into his neck. Sideswipe rubbing his shoulder plates in a supporting manner offering a comfort that he had been without for a long time. Sunstreaker stroking the top of his helm whilst saying, "Sssshhhh we're here and we're not going anywhere. We love you Ratch and we have missed you dearly beloved we never stopped searching for you. You were always in our thoughts and forever held within our sparks" Sideswipe stroked his servo down the medics back plates who had settled into a light down entrenched between his two lovers face firmly held against the golden twins neck and his servos firmly gripping in between gaps in the armour platings.

Neither twin moving least they disturb his peaceful slumber but also because they feared that if they let go that it might have been a dream. The others could only stare on in shocked surprise at the reunited bond mates. They'd had no idea that their medic was bonded let alone separated from them. Who knew. Either way after recovering from the surprise the team looked on with a sense of joy at those that were once lost from each other now once together again.

 

Thank you for taking the time to read this please feel free to leave a review


End file.
